The Wailing
by Shuuwai
Summary: AU. War between the supernatural communities break out, as Elena Gilbert finds herself dragged into the mess as the Originals claim that she is the only one to find their missing sister. But as Elena learns what it truly means to be a Banshee, can only wail in response as the witches and wolves make their move towards the Original family and the rest of the supernatural world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Just experimenting with it, enjoy~**

_Banshees, a female death omen spirit that manifests to herald approaching death with wailing. The word is derived from the old Irish sin sidhe, a woman of the fairy mound, or woman of the of the fairy mound, but it is translated by different scholars in a variety of ways, including Female Fairy, Angel of Death, Lady of Death, Woman of Peace, White Lady of Sorrow, Nymph of the Air and Spirit of the Air (Source: Supernaturalwiki)_

**Chapter One: Playing with Death**

Elena Gilbert was never fond of death ever since she encountered it years ago as a child. It was a moment that she wanted to wish away while others would wish for riches, immortality, or even love that wasn't theirs to hold.

But strangely she never feared death like most, because she would never be able to sense her own death.

It was strange how it worked out. She was able to sense death approaching for others if she touched another briefly in the passing at times, but she would never be able to know her upcoming death if she wanted to.

Elena brushed back her short loose hair from her face as she held a charcoal pencil in her other hand, biting her lip in frustration when she looked at her recent masterpiece. Usually after blindfolding herself as she sketched, she'd brush up on small areas before she was satisfied.

But the outcome was grotesque. It was the very image of death that she saw years ago as a child, and as she traced every line that Elena whimpered in remembrance of her past. Suddenly her fingers paused at a spot and she forced her hazel brown eyes to open to see the spot that her hand stopped at.

Raising an eyebrow, Elena frowned when she saw nothing. It wasn't clear, but it reminded her of a treasure box that her mother used to show her. She traced the vines that she drew until she reached the edge of the paper.

"Definitely not supposed to end like that, but I guess this works." Elena said to herself before she shrugged her shoulders, smiling as she tucked her new piece away safety in her closet until she could move it somewhere else.

Closing her closet door, Elena leaned back against the door and slid down to the floor. Lately her mentor asked about her recent master pieces for the last 4 months, but Elena couldn't bear to proudly show her any of them as they were tucked away in her closet.

Every single image were from her dreams, from death to weird doors that'd make any person question her sanity. And she definitely didn't need anyone questioning her sanity or force her to sit through more sessions with a therapist…

Speaking of which, her last session with her therapist was today with Meredith Fell in the afternoon at 4pm… and that was in 20 minutes.

"Elena we have to go now! Your appointment with Dr. Fell is in 20 minutes and we can't be late!"

The brunette let out a sigh. Her mom insisted that she accompany her to her sessions ever since the accident that took place 12 years ago involving herself and…. Elena shook her head, a smiling tugging at her lips when she stared at the black and white abstract art that hung above her bed.

Elena fell back on her bed, smiling as her fingers reached out for the painting that was so close yet so far from her reach. It was something they both created long ago, two different perspectives on what life was by using charcoal to guide them.

Drop. Drop. Drop.

Before letting out a scream, Elena quickly covered her mouth as she watched the painting above her melt as it pooled around her. The ink splattered onto her arm, legs, torso and face as the painting continued to curtain around her like a protective cocoon.

"This can't be happening... can't be," she murmured to herself. Elena forced herself to look up again and couldn't help but scream silently when she saw the very image of death staring back at her. Describing death was impossible as people always perceived death differently, and it affected how people lived their lives.

How she saw death was positively grotesque but also childish to others if Elena confided to others that she viewed Death as utter darkness. But that was how she saw Death, as utter darkness that didn't have a speck of light to lead her away from it. And right now she felt Death gripping her as she breathed out cool air.

"Elena we have to get going!"

It was her mother's voice that made her blink, and Elena let out a soft sigh as she tried to look for any sign of the ink being on her skin. Thankfully there wasn't a sign of it but she just had to make sure….

Elena tiptoed on her bed as she leaned towards the painting, trying to find any sign of change in the painting and nearly scoffed when she saw a slight change. "Of course, this painting has to change every time. I should just find another painting to replace you," she began as she touched the side of the painting with longing.

"I don't think I deserve to have peace just yet," Elena finished and climbed off her bed. She didn't deserve to move the painting after all this time even if it brought her pain every once in a while near the time of the anniversary…

And during that time everyone acted as if they were walking on eggshells. Especially her mom and Jeremy… but it was expected after her numerous suicide attempts afterword at the tender age of 4.

It seemed so easy back then when she didn't know Death existed. But now it was different, she couldn't bear to face it again by herself. And she desperately wished she was ignorant again, if only for five minutes of life to give her some sort of peace.

Jeremy never looked at her the same ever since he found her submerged in the tub on her 14th birthday, in fact he treated her like some sort of porcelain doll that should be playing on a shelf than being placed at the window for display.

Her eyes glossed over at the idea. When they were children, all of their neighbors would always call them the porcelain dolls of Mystic Falls. Her and twin sister, Katherine.

Everyone would always dote on Katherine, the energetic twin who always managed to get in trouble and drag her into them. But she never regretted following her older sister everywhere, in fact she welcomed it whenever Katherine would peek her head in her room with a smile before throwing Jeremy in the pool or even dress Jeremy up.

But she wasn't here anymore to drag her into trouble. Katherine wasn't here anymore to ask Aunt Jenna for Barbie dolls or ask Uncle John to read her bedtime stories at night.

And it was all her fault.

* * *

"So Elena, how do you feel?"

"Same as always Meredith. Feeling a bit bored".

Meredith frowned, "Elena I know you're frustrated with all of these sessions but you need this release. You can't always rely on drawing in your room to let your emotions out, you know that".

The brunette looked up from her sketch pad briefly, before she resumed her sketch of the potted plants that Meredith had placed in her office. Meredith decided to have them in the room when Elena said the room was a bit lifeless for her, but Elena had a sneaking suspicion that Meredith only bought them to keep her somewhat focused during their sessions.

Elena couldn't help but draw whenever she had to see the good doctor. It was a boring and wasted an hour of her time what could have been used for other things….

'_But I guess I asked for this after the last attempt'_ thought Elena, pausing as she stared at the image looking back at her. She squinted her eyes before shaking her head at the image that haunted her dreams for the past month.

"Elena? What's wrong?"

She barely heard Meredith's voice, but hesitantly nodded at the question. "It's just…. I was hoping to make the contrast a bit darker". Elena gave a small smile before she reached out for the eraser on the table.

"I don't believe that Elena. In fact I think you're hiding something from me" Meredith said with a cool tone before she snatched the eraser away from her reach. She tucked her loose hair behind her ear and gave Elena a smile.

"I'm tired of waiting Elena, so don't waste your breath and say it's nothing" hissed Meredith, as her pupil's turned yellow.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Elena stared at the table where Meredith placed her hand, watching as water dripped from the table and onto the carpet almost soundlessly. Her eyes darted back towards Meredith who dragged a chair closer to her, almost amused at her reaction before chuckling under her breath.

"So the rumors are true… I didn't think your kind was that perceptive except that one area you specialize in" mused Meredith. She leaned forward, taking a strand of Elena's long brown hair and slightly twirled in her finger. "But what would I know," she said nonchalantly, "I never really bothered to care and I'm just always hungry. That's why I just had to drown this pathetic meat bag and devour her from the inside while wearing her skin" she growled.

_Kappa are typically found in Japanese folklore and considered a water deity in Shinto. They are typically depicted as humanoid in form in the size of a child. Their scaly, reptilian skin are usually green or yellow in color and smell like fish. Kappas tend to drown women and children before  
devouring them from the inside and wear their skin for a short period of time._

Elena subconsciously bit her lip. _Out of all places, they just couldn't stay as folklores could they_ thought Elena before she flexed her grip on her pencil. People saw different creatures associated with death, depending on how they viewed it when they didn't want be seen. But this Kappa wanted to be seen….

"You see, Meredith Fell was always fascinated with the supernatural long before you came into her office" drawled the Kappa, speaking perfectly with Meredith's voice. "She was actually interested in Kappas and I have to say I was so giddy when she had the galls to tempt me with a child".

Kappas loved drowning young children when they got too close to the water, devouring them from the inside out in search for their liver. But it was rare that they chose to wear the skin of a woman, or to even parade around in it for months.

The scaled creatures smelled of constant death and despair, much like how most of her paintings described whenever she sketched by the lake. They adored water, in fact they couldn't survive for long without a constant source….

"Unfortunately for her I was still very hungry after I ate that delightful child. Maybe it was her own because they certainly tasted alike!" the Kappa exclaimed, grinning like a cat that caught a canary with its paws. "But I suppose that's what sacrifice is, even if she didn't expect her own  
demise".

The Kappa remembered it as if it happened the other day, when the foolish therapist decided to sacrifice her own child to see if she existed. But it was like a homemade movie where the mother watches their child roam around until they got into an accident waiting to happen… and she was the one to pop the piñata and steal all of the goodies….

Elena hugged her knees to her chest, watching the Kappa that paraded in her therapist's corpse carefully. "If you know so much about me" she began, her voice breaking when she met the Kappa's eyes, "what am I?"

It was a question that Elena asked herself for years. A question that she couldn't find an answer to despite her hours of researching. A chuckle lost her trail of thoughts as she watched the creature let go of hair, "I don't know whether or not you're that naive or whether you're playing with me Elena".

Meredith let out a soft sigh, her yellow pupils turned back to hazel brown eyes and moved to lock the door. Leaning back, Meredith pulled out her hair pins and shook out her hair before she threw the hair pins into the trash.

"But seriously Elena, you really have no idea what you are? Because I can definitely help you in that department if you need me to." Meredith smiled smugly before she knelt down and tugged the small cabinet door open, revealing two small children.

Elena watched Meredith motion for the children to climb out, tugging on the ropes that bound them before her eyes darted at her sketch book again. Without even knowing, she drew a blood soaked aquarium…. the very same aquarium that she sat next to. Her fingers trailed at the sketch, almost drawing more detail into it before it settled at the teddy bear that was hiding in the corner.

Her eyes darted towards the same corner and watched as the bear cried blood.

"Come now Elena, I think you should know what you are by now" Meredith exclaimed, she threw the children to the floor. "You can't be that stupid, seeing how you're so in tune with death…." she paused before she drew closer to Elena as if she was about to whisper a secret. "We can all smell it on you," she finished.

The blood pooled around the bear now, stretching across the wooden floors as Elena shook her head as if to disperse the image from her head.

"Stop it…"

"Elena if you don't say it, I will kill them" sung a voice.

"Stop it...stop it… stop it…"

Yellow pupils gleamed again under the fluorescent light, almost amused at the answer. "You're not answering my question Elena, so I'm afraid poor little Hansel and Gretel are going to die here without seeing their parents" cooed Meredith and laughed with delight.

Meredith tilted the neck of the girl first before she leaned closer to smell her fear. How she missed smelling this as she hunted… it made her feel all tingly inside the corpse. Maybe she'll even have fun with the woman's mate before leaving…

Elena sniffled as she watched the creature intimately smell the girl's neck, almost as if she was going to make a meal out of her. She couldn't stand hearing the dripping water around Meredith's body or the smell of blood that was started to pool around her….

"Well times up Elena, it seems like Hansel and Gretel won't get to push the witch in the oven today," Meredith said before she nibbled on the child's neck.

"Banshee"

Meredith paused, smiling smugly before she shoved her potential meal from her face. "What was that darling?" she held her hand closer to her ear, motioning that she couldn't hear her soft whisper. "Can you repeat that? I almost didn't hear you say anything, I mean hunger really dulls the senses" she mused.

"Banshee. I'm a banshee" Elena said softly, and turned to look at the two children that Meredith named Hansel and Gretel. "Are you going to eat them? Is that why you brought them here?" she asked defiantly, and put aside her sketch pad in her bag.

Over the past couple of years, Elena always avoided the very idea that she was a banshee for what they stood for. But it was the only logical explanation….

Meredith snorted. "To be honest I was going to drown them until you admitted it but… you did admit it, unfortunately" she remarked, clearly annoyed that her game was cut short. But then again she didn't have much time anyway…

"Let's skip over the conversation of what I am Elena, I'm sure you're smart enough to figure it out" Meredith purred and motioned for Elena to move closer. Yellow pupils gleamed as she watched the young Banshee lean over hesitantly, "I'm not going to bite Elena. I just want to make sure you're genuine, get a good sniff of you".

Elena felt her nose brush against her neck, and she couldn't help but blush at the intimacy. It was an odd feeling to have someone so close…

"Yeah… you definitely smell of death, how exquisite!"

Meredith pulled away, clearly pleased as she crossed her legs in her seat. "I haven't seen a Banshee for years now" she pouted slightly, "but I can see we'll have so much fun together!" and squealed with delight as she watched Elena frown at her words.

Of course every Banshee thought the same, but they couldn't say the same after spending a week with her! Humans were so pathetic, thinking they were on top of the food chain… but they had no idea what was actually hunting them for centuries…

Meredith Fell was a curious one, spending her life becoming a therapist because the human mind interested her until she ran across something even more challenging… Elena Gilbert opened another door for the knowledge thirsty human, and she spent endless nights researching every possible book she could get her hands on.

It was unfortunate for her to find the very information to find a Kappa, having the very intention of asking endless questions to satisfy her newfound hunger…. to even sacrifice her own child to do the deed. Maybe that was the very reason why she chose to continue wearing Meredith Fell's skin…

"Wash off that horrid look you have Elena" she waved her off, "I wouldn't dare harm a messenger of Death!" hissing before she pointed at the clock.

Elena's session with Meredith Fell was over. And Elena couldn't help but feel relieved until she remembered the two children that were sobbing on the carpet floor….

"You were going to eat them with or without my cooperation, weren't you?" Elena asked softly, as she turned to look at the aquarium. She knew that the Kappa wearing Meredith Fell was going to drown them in the aquarium, and possibly wear their flesh after.

"You know me so well Elena… see you soon". Meredith opened the door, gently ushering Elena out before she closed the door with a click.

And as Elena left the building, she couldn't help but attempt to cover her ears to block out the screams of the two children she left with Meredith… but she didn't stop herself from staring at the once pure white teddy bear now soaked in blood.

* * *

_It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of Annabel Lee;_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me._

_I was a child and she was a child,_

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love—_

_I and my Annabel Lee—_

_With a love that the wingèd seraphs of Heaven_

_Coveted her and me._

_And this was the reason that, long ago,_

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling_

_My beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_So that her highborn kinsmen came_

_And bore her away from me,_

_To shut her up in a sepulchre_

_In this kingdom by the sea._

_The angels, not half so happy in Heaven,_

_Went envying her and me—_

_Yes!—that was the reason (as all men know,_

_In this kingdom by the sea)_

_That the wind came out of the cloud by night,_

_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee._

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love_

_Of those who were older than we—_

_Of many far wiser than we—_

_And neither the angels in Heaven above_

_Nor the demons down under the sea_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_For the moon never beams, without bringing me_  
_dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright_  
_eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the_  
_side_

_Of my darling—my darling—my life and my bride,_

_In her sepulchre there by the sea—_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea._

_-Edgar Allen Poe_

Elijah Mikaelson frowned as he watched another baby vampire attempt to kill him, another vampire that wanted to boast about getting the better of an Original. He punched through the chest of the female baby vampire, gripped on her heart before ripping it out of her chest and carelessly threw it on the floor as the desiccated body followed.

Not many vampires knew about his existence, much less his family unless they wanted to, but lately word had spread about the Original family arriving to the U.S. It was flattering at first, but now it was anything but flattering… it was an annoyance.

His brother Kol might enjoy such… savage behavior, even from vampires but he didn't have the time or patience to deal with them anymore. He had more important things to attend to…

"Is that all? Because quite frankly I'm quite disappointed"

The vampires in the vicinity hissed as Elijah's voice echoed the alleyway. They were so sure that they'd overpower him by sheer number but it wasn't the case at all! By mere minutes the Original either ripped out their hearts or tore heads from their bodies like a mere chore.

Lorenzo raised an eyebrow as he looked down from the fire escape, watching as the baby vampires he helped make go down like fruit flies… but it was expected, coming from an Original that fathered their race.

"Why the hell did I agree to this" murmured Lorenzo. The vampire community in New York were growing restless ever since the Originals decided to jump ship to the U.S from their humble home in London, and it didn't seem like the rumors he heard of the eldest Original was wrong…

Apparently Elijah Mikaelson was the noble one in comparison to his other siblings, who always valued his promises to the word. But that was the problem, Elijah acted too much of a human with the abilities of an Original. Elijah rarely showed his true face to others, even when he fed he showed no sign of his true facade.

How curious...

After the last body fell, Elijah whipped out his handkerchief and wiped the blood away from his hand in disgust as he stepped over a beheaded body. Perhaps coming to New York wasn't the solution to his problems, but a rather famous witch was rumored to live in the city that never sleeps…

But unfortunately after countless weeks, his search for the witch was in vain. Lucy Bennett seemed to have evaded him and left the city without a word to her coven, who were so intent to keeping her away from him. Fortunately for him, one of her coven sisters mentioned another who could help him and he was sure another witch told his brother as well.

The centuries passed slowly since Nikklaus and himself discovered their beloved younger sister Rebekah, daggered by her prodigy and taken away before they could reach her. His brother Kol warned her countless times to not tease her plaything, otherwise it would bite her in the end. Rebekah laughed at the thought, she trusted her little prodigy with her life and she paid for it  
in the end.

Perhaps he should have stepped in after Rebekah overstepped her boundaries as a sire when she killed anyone who had her prodigy's attention, even if it was for a while, from hers. But even then, Rebekah refused to let go of her prodigy for centuries without doubt that he was her mate.

"_We are the strongest creatures in the world, and yet we are damaged beyond repair. We live without hope, but we will never die. We are the definition of cursed…. Always and forever." _Rebekah was always conflicted living the life of an Original vampire, never being able to die as she wanted to live a normal human life and start a family of her own. And that was the simple reason how she got into her mess with that miserable baby vampire she turned.

"Elijah, it seems like we're going on a Banshee hunt"

Nikklaus Mikaelson smirked as he watched his brother scowl when he mentioned Banshee. "The witches said only a Banshee would be able to locate our sister, after being daggered by Stefan" Klaus growled, just the mere memory of Stefan Salvatore made him want to rip out someone's throat… "Something about them being able to sense death".

The eldest of the Original siblings wasn't fond of Banshees at all. He actually found them to be a nuisance if anything whenever they mumbled about someone dying… particularly because of one of his siblings. But strangely Elijah noticed a drop in their number over the past century, almost as if they were being hunted down.

Kol, his youngest brother, found Banshees to be amusing in their own way whenever he pursued one. At times he considered Banshees better than witches at times, considering they weren't servants of nature and freely embraced the life of a vampire. But his interest dimmed after Tatia, who wouldn't stop murmuring about Death coming after her.

Tatia Petrova was a famous Banshee of the 15th century who willingly followed the Original family in Europe before she tragically hung herself in her room. Although it was a bit strange, Banshees were not able to predict their own death in any circumstance yet Tatia was able to… nevertheless Kol moved on after a decade after her death, and intent to watch over her  
descendants.

"I didn't think they were still around Nikklaus,"Elijah paused as he watched his younger brother raise an eyebrow. "You did try to hunt down Tatia's descendants after Kol relinquished his humanity, or am I wrong?". The topic of Tatia always stung Nikklaus after she promised him she'd make him happy with what he was, a Hybrid.

The Banshee always saw Nikklaus as another lost soul, one that she wanted to save while she traveled with the siblings all over Europe. After one touch she knew instantly what he was, and promised him he wouldn't be so lonely anymore as long as she was there. Elijah didn't see Nikklaus that happy for centuries, and it changed after Tatia's sudden suicide in her room.

Elijah never quite understood the Banshee they chose to protect, she always had some sort of charm that his siblings couldn't resist and pampered her to their hearts content. But it didn't seem to impress the Banshee, as she defiled their home with her suicide and left Klaus to find her corpse swinging.

"Tatia's descendants aren't the only Banshees around Elijah, I think we both know what" Klaus snapped back, smirking as he dangled a piece of paper. "Apparently the witches saw our lovely Ripper here about a month ago Elijah, they were nice to procure a picture of him while he stayed". If anything the witches were reluctant to give him any information about the Salvatore brother that savagely ripped about their brothers and sisters while he was passing through, but with the promise that he would destroy Stefan Salvatore sealed the deal.

The Ripper.

Rebekah always had a hard time trying to tame the Salvatore without compelling him, but allowed him to feed without constraint. Sometimes she'd let him do whatever he desired, if he satisfied her enough. But quite frankly none of them had the patience to look after a newborn vampire.

"I can assume that he left quite a mess for the witches to willingly help you, Nikklaus". Elijah said nonchalantly, amused that the servants of nature were willing to help them this once to avenge their fallen brothers and sisters. "But Stefan wouldn't dare to have Rebekah's coffin with him, he knows we'll be hunting him".

Their brothers Kol and Finn, were finishing the business left in London before arriving to help search for their missing sister. But Elijah had suspicion that Kol wanted to do more than just find Rebekah, such as meeting the French Quarter witches in New Orleans…

"It doesn't matter as long as we find Rebekah," voiced Klaus before he peered over his shoulder. "And maybe we'll even let Kol have a go at him when we find Stefan" he finished and stepped over the bodies and headed towards the parking lot.

Elijah scoffed as he shook his head followed his short tempered brother, but paused mid-stop as he looked at the fire escape to see two dark figures watching him. Elijah looked back down to the bloody massacre that he surrounded himself with, smiling as he resumed his pace towards his brother.

The Original was sure the two vampires that watched from afar understood his gesture, after all, they were the ones to send baby vampires. He'd let them live, if only for a fleeting moment until after he dealt with Stefan Salvatore.

* * *

_A person who deserves my loyalty receives it._

_\- Joyce Maynard_

Lorenzo watched the brothers leave, scowling as he ran his fingers through his hair to take in the massacre. More than half of his vampire community was gone trying to delay the brothers from finding Stefan Salvatore, all because Damon Salavatore asked him to look out for his younger brother.

"I didn't think he'd let us go, did you?" Anna raised an eyebrow as she placed her hand on her hip, as much as hanging around Enzo was it wasn't worth the risk of being killed by an Original.

Enzo shook his head before he laughed. "You have to admit, seeing them in action was a turn on" he smirked, leaving a quick chaste kiss on the other vampire's lips.

A groan left Anna's lips as she sat down at the fire escape, letting her legs dangle in the air as she leaned back. "It is but it's a suicide mission to try to save Damon's brother at this point," she paused to look at Enzo shaking his head. "I know you have some sort of loyalty to him, I  
get it, but you have to think about us" Anna said tiredly. She refused to risk her neck for the Ripper who pissed off the Originals just for Damon Salvatore.

"I know that, you don't think I know that?"

"I don't think you do Enzo! We can't sacrifice our community for your loyalty to Damon" she shot back and shook her head. "They're already talking about leaving Enzo, including my mother" Anna whispered softly, almost too softly for Enzo to hear.

Anna spent a great deal with Enzo in New York, and confessed that she was separated from her mother for centuries running away from the Hunters that came too close to their trails. But it didn't seem to faze him as much as she thought, and he even helped her find her mother.

"Enzo, don't make me choose between you and my mother"

"Just go Anna, I'm not forcing you to stay"

The female vampire frowned. "You're really going to do this suicide mission, aren't you?" she spat, snarling as Anna ran her fingers through her hair. "What kind of hold does he have on you anyway for you to give up your life for his? Or are you just doing this because he sired you?"

Enzo closed his eyes. Sometimes he wondered himself why he continued to help Damon to protect Stefan from the Originals. But he promised the older vampire after he heard about his younger brother running from the Originals, and he didn't want to break his promise.

"Damon is one of the few friends I have Anna, you know that" he stressed, and frowned when Anna laughed.

"Friend? If he was your real friend he wouldn't do this to you" Anna poked him in the chest. "The community we created together, we're your friends. No we're your family Enzo and you're throwing that all away for him?" she cried, shaking her head as if she was trying to get  
rid of the thought from her head.

Anna was tired of running away and looking after a vampire that couldn't control himself after centuries being one. She had an eternity to live through, and she didn't want to spend her days babysitting.

Enzo scoffed. "Family? Friends? You people don't even understand me!" he roared, startling Anna as she took shook against the railings. "Don't think just because you've been with me for a century that you know anything about me Annabelle, because I will rip your heart out if I have  
to and maybe I'll show it to mumsy Pearl".

Silence.

Anna sat up carefully as she placed her hand on Enzo's cheek. "I won't stop you then," she paused. "Just do what you've done for centuries and continue this suicidal mission. But we won't be here anymore, I won't be anymore" she emphasized at her last statement and slid her hand down to his shoulder to grasp it.

"After all this time, I thought we'd spend eternity together" Anna said softly, meeting Enzo's eyes as she smiled. "You know if I was forced to pick between you or my mother to spend my eternity with, I'd always choose you. But I refuse to be the third wheel in your relationship to Damon" she shook her head, "I can't spend my eternity loving a man who doesn't even love himself".

Anna left Enzo a quick kiss on his cheek, her gaze lingering on him before she jumped down the fire escape and disappeared into the night without looking back.

_Love yourself first and everything else falls into line. You really have to love yourself to get anything done in this world. - Lucille Ball_

And just like that, Enzo watched the only woman in his life walk away from him because of his unwavering loyalty to Damon Salvatore. He wanted to blame Damon for all of his troubles, his pain, his weakness- but he couldn't blame him at all.

It was his own fault of being unable to love himself.

He chose to willingly sacrifice himself to save Stefan Salvatore by delaying the Originals every time they caught his scent through newborn vampires eager to show off their power… and he willingly let Anna leave with his heart in tow.

* * *

"_The Italians call them Strega. The Yoruba of West Africa call them lya, meaning mother. Where my mother was from, they called them Häxa. And here, we call them witch. Over the centuries vampires have fought them and fought beside them, bedded them and burned them. Whether adversary or ally they have been a force to be reckoned with" - Elijah Mikaelson_

Bonnie Bennett calmly watched the vampires disperse, frowning as she looked at the massacre that the two brothers left behind after she made the Hybrid promise to avenge her fallen brothers and sisters.

At first she didn't want to get involved, but the Ripper left her no choice after she watched her Grams have her throat torn out. If anything, she was willing to side with vampires to avenge those savagely murdered and even tell the Hybrid how to find his daggered sister by revealing that only a Banshee would find her.

Banshees were just like vampires, simply unnatural and upsetting the balance that witches strive to keep. But that didn't mean Bonnie hated them, if anything she and her coven tolerated their existence until they lived out their mortal lives.

But lately the balance shifted negatively since the Banshees started disappearing over the years, in an unnatural rate that made the witches worry. They couldn't rule it as old age, but that someone was purposely diminishing their numbers for their own goal.

Her Grams told her that Banshees served as the neutral party, standing in between the witches and vampires or any other creature that disrupted nature. So it was her duty to find and protect any Banshee she came across even if she had to ally herself with the vampires…

"Are you really leaving?"

Bonnie struggled to smile as she watched her sister, Davina take a step forward into the light so she could see her. The young brunette witch sobbed before running into Bonnie's arms as she wrapped her arms around, almost holding her like an anchor.

"But I don't want you to leave! The Harvest is coming up soon and I don't know if I'm ready for it Bonnie" Davina cried, shaking her head at the thought of her mentor leaving her in her time of need.

Davina Claire was chosen to participate in the Harvest, a ritual performed by their coven every three hundred years to maintain the flow of magic to the living witches from their decreased ancestor due to their practice of ancestral magic. She along with the other girls chosen would be put into deep sleep until the Reaping and be "reborn" to continue the flow of magic.

Bonnie grasped her shoulders and pulled away. "You have to be strong Davina" she looked at her mentee in the eyes, "to be honest I don't want to do this either. But it has to be done, we all have our part to play to balance nature".

The younger witch nodded as she struggled to stop crying. Bonnie Bennett was still young, 17 and had near to perfect control over her powers that the Elders approved Bonnie to mentor her. Her friends were jealous, but Davina could only feel pressured to have someone two years older mentor her.

At the same time, Davina felt proud that she was selected as both Bonnie's mentee and Harvest girl. Was that what Bonnie meant by having a part to play to balance nature?

"I'll keep in touch Davina, take care" Bonnie said softly. Her hand squeezed Davina's shoulder one last time before Bonnie hailed down a taxi and felt the young witch by herself, to wait for the Harvest that was rapidly approaching.

* * *

"The most terrifying thing is to accept oneself completely."

\- C.G. Jung

Elena sobbed quietly in the corner of her room, hugging her knees to her chest as she refused to open her eyes. Scattered sheets of paper covered her floor, some were pure white while some were pitch black.

But she could still hear it move across the floor, branching out like vines as they tried to reach closer to her.

It was growing worse as she was nearing her 18th birthday, she saw so much more than she wanted to and she hated it so much! She didn't want to see, she wanted to be like every other teenager with a life… Instead she was stuck seeing the supernatural, or more specifically Death itself in its various forms.

Reluctantly, Elena raised her head when she couldn't hear anything. Her hazel brown eyes blinked as she took in her surroundings, speechless when she saw blood splashed on her once pure white walls as if someone used a paintbrush to splash it on.

Unconsciously, she reached her hand out to one of the stains that stood out the most and pressed her cheek to it. A smile reached her lips as Elena closed her eyes and dragged her hand up to another blotch.

'_Freak'_

Her eyes snapped opened and Elena pushed herself away from the wall, shuddering as she looked back to look at the wall to only see a pure white wall. There was no sign of any marks, just like every other time, and Elena couldn't help but feel relieved.

Everytime she saw splashes of blood on her walls… someone would die. Elena paused, she remembered seeing multiple splashes of blood on her wall. "Death, you're doing to do something utterly horrible… aren't you?" she breathed out.

Elena hiccuped as she dragged her feet towards her bathroom and grasped onto her sink tightly. She pulled her face up to stare into the mirror and smiled weakly at the sight. If anything, for the past couple of months she grew paler in complexion and her black bags darkened due to her lack of sleep…

And then she wailed.

* * *

And that concludes chapter one, Playing with Death.

I can't really say that I'm trying to rewrite The Vampire Diaries so it'd have another angle of the supernatural world, but I'll admit that I am. I grew interested in Banshees after I started watching Teen Wolf season 3B, where Lydia Martin is a Banshee. I was going to just have Elena be like Lydia, but I wanted Elena to be completely different from how she is on the show and Lydia's character. I'll have to admit, Elena's character is completely different and other characters will too but I'm committed to have character development for all of them. I will NOT have doppelgangers in this story, I'm tired of that concept x.x

Pairings wise I honestly have no idea. But one thing for sure, I want to show different types of love that people can have. Both the healthy and unhealthy. There are pairings that I favor but that can quickly change over time as I write.

Lorenzo/Enzo is from TVD's season 5 if you haven't seen the season yet. And to be honest, I have only seen season 5 (whoops). I know hes a bit different from the show, but he will be progressing! I noticed how loyal Enzo is to Damon and I wanted to play around with it. Davina is a character from the Originals if you haven't seen it. For those who are caught up with the show, there will be similarities but things will be different so don't worry if you don't watch the spin off show.

I didn't have all the characters have an appearance in this chapter otherwise it'd go over 10k and that's a bit long. Although I was tempted to write more on the Originals since they're so interesting! So no worries, they will be making more appearances.

The whole Meredith and Kappa was sudden, I wasn't planning it but I thought it'd be interesting to introduce the supernatural world to Elena before shes dragged further into it. She'll be making future appearances as well.

Please tell me what you think! I'd love to hear back with what you thought of this AU! And should I continue this? Until next time.


	2. Chapter 2: Disastrous Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. **

Chapter two: Disastrous Love

Many knew the of the Ancients, or more well known as the Original family that dominated Europe for centuries until their arrival in New York City not too long ago. It was strange that they arrived separately, but the community that dwelled there could only suspect that they were looking for something judging how they questioned both the witches and vampires.

But it didn't matter for them, they would remain hidden until they had the numbers to overwhelm both communities and be done with it. That was what Caroline Forbes was hoping, even though she didn't really have a claim to the community she was in right now.

_Werewolves (also called Lycanthropes, Loup Garou, and Beasts) _

_are a near-extinct supernatural species of individuals who unwillingly _

_transform into fearsome and extremely hostile wolves on the night of the full moon . _

_Even in their human form werewolves possess superhuman physical prowess, _

_but not to the same level as a vampire and not as powerful as on a full moon. _

_These creatures are the most dangerous enemies of vampires, due to their bite which _

_can kill a vampire. Werewolves are also hardwired to kill vampires on sight in their _

_wolf form, though they still hunt human prey whenever there are no vampires to kill._

_\- The Vampire Diaries wiki_

Unlike her other friends, she never killed anyone to unleash her other side; a wolf. But they still accepted her like their pack mate and protected her whenever a vampire got too close to her whenever she walked home at night.

Caroline pinned back her blonde locks and frowned as she looked at the mirror. Was that a mascara smudge? She let out a huff as she grabbed a tissue, wetting the corner slightly before rubbing the smudge off.

She had to be presentable.

Her eyes lowered at the thought. She missed the quiet life that she had when she was young, and living back in Mystic Falls with her best friend Elena Gilbert. Caroline always regretted leaving the small town without saying anything to Elena, although she couldn't say the same for her twin sister Katherine…

'_I definitely don't miss her'_ Caroline thought before she held up a sapphire blue dress to herself and then a ruby red dress. Settling for the ruby red, Caroline threw the sapphire blue to the attendant next to her and took out her Samsung Galaxy phone to take a quick selfie of herself before sending it to Tyler.

The attendant gaped as she watched Caroline take more pictures in different poses, even provocative ones that made the blonde lean against the mirror to flash another pose from the air.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure my boyfriend liked it before buying it" Caroline apologized, smiling sheeplishly as she watched the attendant dumbly nod before placing the sapphire blue dress she rejected before back on the rack.

Caroline smiled to herself as she thought of her boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood, the ever so popular son to Mayor Lockwood and quarterback on the football team. He had his ups and downs, but Caroline would never dump him for anything. She promised that ever since she left with the Lockwoods to New York and she wasn't going to break it now.

Mason Lockwood, Tyler's uncle was the alpha of the pack and helped Tyler with his… anger issues ever since he killed a prostitute by accident when he pushed her away, where she cracked her skull and bled out on the street.

And ever since that incident, Tyler refused to have Caroline go through the same experience of shifting into a wolf during the full moon. At first it was nice to be treated like a princess, with constant supervision and importance of one but…

She felt trapped.

Caroline Forbes was anything but a caged bird when she was in Mystic Falls, she was a free like the wind who went wherever she wanted to go. She asked herself why she followed the Lockwoods, but she couldn't remember exactly why…. her eyes glazed over the necklace that draped her chest, the last gift her father left her.

Her fingers curled around the gold that surrounded the circular cut emerald that dangled on a gold chain, sighing as she let it go. There were more important things to worry about, like planning out the dance that was coming up in a couple of days!

She hoped that Tyler and everyone else was going, except that the full moon was coming up during the dance… And Caroline couldn't help but feel left out whenever the pack went upstate during the full moon, leaving her alone waiting for them to come back.

Jules, a close friend of Mason, apologized to Caroline about having to leave her behind again before most of the pack were heading out. But the blonde had her suspicions of the brunette, fully aware how much Jules cares for Mason- and not in the friend department.

"Excuse me! Can I have this" Caroline motioned to the dress, "and that pile over there rung up?" and pointed to the pile on the chair while she saw the same attendant return. She could feel the attendant smile behind her, and smiled herself as she returned to the dressing room to retrieve her bag.

Before she reached for her bag, Caroline pause as she saw a dead rose placed next to her bag. Cautiously she looked around before she picked up her bag, careful to not touch the thorns that the stem still had. It was weird though, no one else was in the boutique…

Blue eyes narrowed as Caroline clenched her fist, the witches were overstepping their boundaries again by leaving her a gift at a boutique she frequently shopped...and they were fully aware most of the pack went upstate to transform without hurting anyone.

But it still didn't add up.

If anything, the witches were willing to ally themselves with the pack than to help the vampires… so why would they send a dead rose to her? Caroline looked at the rose again before she closed the dressing room curtain and flashed the attendant a smile before she picked up her bags.

"I'll be back on Thursday, Sarah!" Caroline called out before she pushed the door open, waving while doing so and promptly left.

Her heels clicked the floor as she walked through the busy streets of Manhattan, avoiding tourists who were taking pictures or even people who walked considerably slow during one of the busiest times of the day….

Even though it was another school day for her, she opted to skip for the day to shop and even made sure to tell her teachers that she'd be out due to family matters. Of course they all bought it after she smiled, except Mr. Fell, who told her to bring proof when she came back to class. It was weird how the young teacher didn't fall for charm like everyone else, but that didn't stop her from trying.

"Caroline Forbes" a voice rang out, causing the blonde to smile before she turned around. "Did you receive my gift? I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not" the voice said smugly, and finally Caroline saw her in her line of sight.

The blonde silently cursed as she followed the other woman in the coffee shop nearby, dumping her shopping bags to the seat next to her before raising an eyebrow at the coffee placed in front of her. It was a cozy looking coffee shop, not too loud and everyone had their own privacy. Perfect.

"Hayley, what do you want? I thought Jules told you to leave New York" Caroline said with disdain, snorted with the other werewolf shrugged her shoulders. "Can you blame me if I wanted to stay because the witches heard something interesting?" Hayley asked, groaning when she saw the blonde across from her snort.

"I would have told Mason but he isn't here, so I thought the next best person to tell is you" the brunette continued. It was only a couple of months ago that she learned about being a werewolf after she killed a man who attempted to rape her in an alleyway. And also when she decided to sell out her friends to find out who her real parents were…

Mason was lenient, he allowed her to leave New York without harm and ensured her that if she returned he'd make sure she regretted it. And she was thankful that the Alpha spared her life after she endangered the whole pack, but she couldn't leave now after hearing what she heard.

"Really? That's not going to work on me, try harder" Caroline snapped, disgusted she pushed away her cup of coffee after realizing that there was too much sugar in it. She usually liked sweets but for some reason the coffee tasted funny…

Hayley sighed. "I really don't have time for this Caroline but when you see Mason or Tyler, tell them the vampires are planning to strike you guys down hard and fast". After spending some time with the vampires, she heard them talk about tipping the power over to their favor even if their leaders didn't agree to it.

Enzo and Anna led the vampire community in New York, but it wasn't their style to take offense after they settled a mutual agreement with Mason and Jules just last week. "And why would that ever happen?" Caroline asked, snapping Hayley out of her thoughts. "I was there when they signed that treaty Hayley".

The werewolf snorted. "It's just a piece a paper, Caroline" she said softly, amused that the so called princess of the pack was so naive. "So that doesn't mean anything unless there's a hitched wedding or they decide to have the witches involved".

That was another thing Hayley never quite understood when she in the pack for a short period of time, why Caroline was treated like some princess that dominated over the pack. She thought it was because she was dating Tyler, but that wasn't it either… Mason wouldn't treat Blondie like a princess, even if she was dating his nephew. So what was it?

Hayley bit her lip. "Caroline, I know we aren't close or anything…" she trailed, hoping to catch the blonde's attention. "But I'm warning you guys because no one else wanted to take in, you guys were the closest thing to a family that I ever had but I ruined it when I tried to look for my birth parents". She sadly smiled at the blonde before she scribbled down her number on a napkin, and pushed it with a finger to the blonde before leaving.

The blonde hesitantly grabbed the napkin before tucking it away in her bag. If anything happened to her pack, and if Hayley took any part… there would be another werewolf running around New York City hunting her.

* * *

_'There all kinds of love in this world but never the same love twice.' - F. Scott Fitzgerald _

"You're really testing my patience little witch" snarled a voice, the hand gripped on the woman's hair even harder as the man nuzzled his nose into her neck. "Be a dear and tell me where your coven is darling" he talked as if he was speaking to a lover, grinning as the woman in his arms cringed.

There wasn't anyone out in these parts for miles. Just the insects and animals that already fled the area when they heard _him_ approach the area with the witch.

If anything, Kol Mikaelson was getting annoyed on how annoying these reject witches were becoming, much like the one in his arms trying to escape. But he wouldn't change it for the world! Afterall, centuries ago they were the ones hunting down Banshees to near extinction…

Like Tatia.

He remembered it as if it happened yesterday, seeing her running through the forest from rogue witches and tripping on a fallen branch… Kol never saw her more beautiful, even though Tatia bashfully said she probably looked like a toad that crawled out of the swamp.

Rebekah, being the little prat she was, agreed with how Tatia described herself and resumed to playing with her new baby vampires. And oh how she enjoyed playing with them, being brothers and complete opposites… he pitied those Salvatore brothers, they had no idea what they agreed to when they invited dear old Rebekah into their lives.

But as usual, Rebekah played rough her her new toys. He warned her about playing with the Salvatore brothers, but she refused to listen and look where it got her. Daggered by a baby vampire, hidden away in some location and her baby vampire being a complete slob. Typical Rebekah.

"I'd rather die!"

"That can be arranged…", Kol loosened his grip on her neck and watched as the witch try to sprint away from him. It was amusing how humans thought they could outrun the ultimate hunter, but at the same time he allowed these witches to run through this very forest before killing them to have them feel what Tatia felt all those centuries ago….

Pulling up her dress again, Tatia continued to run through the forest, gasping for air as she begged for anyone to save her. She blew at the hair that clung onto her sweaty face, ignoring the tears that ran down her cheeks and increased her speed.

_All her life she ran. _

_Ran from death. _

_And she never felt safe at night._

_She let out a sob as she tripped over a fallen branch, falling down as she clenched her fist to ignore the pain that came from her feet. For days she ran without anything protecting her feet, let it bleed as she ran so she wasn't slightly surprised…_

_But it hurt and she was so tired of running._

_Tatia closed her eyes and hoped for a quick death. Didn't she deserve that at least? A quick death after all those years running…._

The witch bit her lip as she ran through the forest, ignoring the glass and rocks that tore at her feet as she hoped that one of her sisters would find her. Pausing, she looked to her left and right, why did those trees look so familiar?

She rested a hand on the trunk of the tree as realization hit her.

"I've been running in circles…" she breathed, and let out a laugh. How could this have happened to her? She was Clara Summerlin, one of the greatest witches of all time! But she couldn't concentrate with the pain that the Original vampire inflicted upon her, a tactic that he probably learned from other witches.

Clara let out a sob. Was this how she was going to die? Running continuously through a forest and die hoping someone would find her? She shook her head, laughing hysterically as she resumed running. She'd find a way out, she was Clara Summerlin!And after she got out, she'd make them pay…. she'd make sure her services were rewarded and even ask for the Originals to be killed!

She let out a laugh again, shaking her head as if she was arguing with herself.

Watching the scene with amusement, Kol couldn't help but have a Cheshire smile, the little witch just realized she was running in circles! But he couldn't help but wonder if Tatia was the same when she was running through the same forest….

Tatia told him how she ran away from the coven a child, unable to find a home for herself until she met his family. And that was the best thing that ever happened to her… even if she never told them everything about her past.

But he was fine with that, as long as she stayed with them until she expired. Except she took her own life before her natural death, and he found her body swinging in her room. It was devastating to see her like that, almost like a remembrance of how he first found her in the woods.

_Tatia waited for her death but froze when she heard a sharp snap and a body falling down with a thud nearby her. She heard five more thuds and shivered when she felt a foot nudge her waist, almost as if to alert her that the danger was gone._

_Hesitantly, Tatia lifted her head and gasped when she saw the fallen bodies of the witches who were chasing after her. Their necks… it didn't look right at all and they had terror in their eyes!_

_"Mind to tell me why witches are chasing after you?" _

_The Banshee subconsciously bit her lip. "I… I don't know" she said, flinching when she saw the man appear before her. Oh how he reeked of death! "I've been running all of my life from them… not knowing what they wanted from me. I just wanted to live" she said passionately, ignoring the intense glare that he gave her._

_"Thank you for helping me but-"_

_"My name is Kol"_

_Tatia froze, but quickly fell apart when she grabbed onto clothes and cried into his chest. Even if it was just one moment, just one moment of being able to cry in someone's chest for five minutes she'd take it. She felt him stiffen against her, as if almost accepting it but didn't make any motion to move._

_When Tatia felt she couldn't cry anymore, she slowly removed herself from Kol and smiled. "My name is Tatia, and I am a Banshee"._

Kol strolled down the path that the witches tramped on during the last couple of centuries, reminiscing his days with Tatia and planned how to execute the witch's death when he reached the endpoint. He usually snapped their necks whenever they tripped, but that grew outdated after a century or so. Then he was reminded how Tatia passed, she hung herself.

And that's how he ended their lives.

Finn never agreed with his methods, but never moved against him. And Kol suspected that even though he couldn't dare to torture anyone before their death, felt satisfied knowing the coven that chased Tatia all her life was being punished the same way.

And Kol ended that night listening to a scream.

* * *

_All is fair in love and war, _

_But love is peace and uproar is war, _

_Love is beginning and end is war, _

_Love is start and quit is war, _

_Love is true wrong is war, _

_Love is affection, abhor is war, _

_Love is pleasure, grief is war, _

_Love is serenity, bustle is war, _

_Love is passion, oppression is war, _

_Love is calm, chaos is war, _

_Love is solace, turmoil is war, _

_Love a summit, ebbing is war, _

_Love is comfort, terror is war, _

_Love is friendship, enmity is war, _

_Love is sodality, outcast is war, _

_Love is smoke, fire is war, _

_Love is fruit, ash is war, _

_Love is life, Death is war, _

_Love is everything, Futile is war, _

_Love is Love and War is War, _

_So love is fair, but not war. _

_-Shahid Hussain Chouhdry_

Hayley Marshall never quite understood why the vampires, werewolves and witches all decided to create their communities here. But everyone did have their own personal preference, even if that meant splitting up territories to short term alliances. And maybe that was the sole reason why she couldn't live in New York, it wasn't safe.

It wasn't safe for any of them, having to live near your enemies and have no idea if your current alliance would break apart today or tomorrow. She couldn't say she regret betraying the pack for information about her birth parents, but she found out a lot of things in that day alone.

Apparently Enzo was having a hard time being King, always having to sacrifice a portion of his little Night community to go after the Original family. And Pearl, Anna's mother didn't agree with his leadership to sacrifice their members just to fulfill a promise that potentially endangered all of them.

The werewolf shrugged as she sipped on her latte while she strolled around Central Park without a care in the world. So what if she was lone wolf? Every other werewolf she met made it sound as if it wasn't possible, but she lived like that all her life. Alone.

She hitch hiked most of the time, worked time to time, and joined packs every once in a while. But her only goal in life was to find her birth parents, the ones that dumped her on some her parents doorstep in the middle of the night. But she couldn't really call them her parents anymore after the incident. They kicked her out when she transformed by accident in the house and didn't want to see her again…

As she took another step, the werewolf paused when she smelled the heavy scent of blood in the air. It smelled freshly split… mostly like a large group.

Hayley walked faster, frowned as she looked around the trees and paused when she looked at the clearing. Her heart ceased to beat for a second when she looked closer to count how many bodies were scattered across the field, there had to be at least a dozen…

Her heart pounded against her chest as she drew closer to one of the bodies, gasping when she saw one of their faces amongst the bodies.

Pearl.

She looked as if she was mauled by a wolf before she was staked, but that wasn't possible…. the full moon was in 2 days. But the vampires wouldn't see it that way, they'd blame the werewolves for this. Hayley let out a sigh as she walked over to the other bodies, and kneeled over to one body. "Jackson…" she said softly, "what did you do?".

Hayley brushed his hair away from his face to leave him one final kiss on his forehead, shaking her head as she slipped her hand around the necklace that hung around his neck. "It seems like you don't deserve this either" she whispered, and tugged the necklace off to place it next to his body.

The necklace they all shared was precious to the pack, recognizing the wearer as a valuable member of the pack. Clearly she and Jackson didn't deserve to wear it, not anymore.

"Momma!"

Hayley froze when she heard that scream echo the park, and she instantly knew everything was going downhill from here. She watched as the vampire run towards her mother's body, sobbing into her chest as other vampires, werewolves and witches enter the clearing.

"Care to tell me what happened here?"

Hayley gulped. "Would you believe me if I said I don't know?". She tilted her head at Enzo, who gripped her shoulder to spin her around to face him. "I'm going to say you're lying sweetheart" he drawled, inclining his head as he motioned for the vampires to tear out the hearts of the wolves nearby.

"This is your fault…"

Enzo froze, loosening his hold on Hayley. "This is your fault Enzo!" screamed Anna, she stood up shakily. "I told you something like this would happen, but you didn't listen to me" she sobbed, shaking her head as if she was trying to deny what was in front of her. "And now momma is dead, you killed her Enzo!"

Henry stepped up behind Anna, distraught as he slowly removed Anna's hands from her body and lifted the desiccated up. "I think its time for us to leave " he murmured, motioning for the other vampires set out.

"And where do you think you're going Anna? We're not finished here!"

Agnes, an Elder asked, as she motioned for her coven to part to let her through. "For all we know, your vampires slaughtered our brothers and sisters tonight. Don't deny it." Almost musing to herself, she raised out her hand as both vampires and werewolves alike dropped to the ground holding their head in agony.

Anna huffed. "Really? Is that why they look as if they were mauled by a wolf?" she inquired and motioned to the witch closest to her. "See that? Looks like a wolf tried to bite Sabrina's throat out, must of hurt like hell" she chuckled. She nudged the corpse with her foot to show the Elder witch a better view of the throat.

The throat was savagely ripped out, unlike how even a Ripper vampire tore a human's throat out… it was definitely the work of a wolf. "I suppose you're right…" Agnes released her hold, ignoring the sighs of relief she heard throughout the field. "But that doesn't mean you won't be doing this later on" she threatened arrogantly and choked as Anna appeared before her and gripped her throat.

"Try to fry our brains and I'll snap your neck" she hissed, smiling as she brushed her mouth against Agnes' ear. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this, to find some excuse to get rid of you" and lifted the witch into the air.

Her tears trailed past her chin. "I just wanted my momma and I to leave peacefully… do you know that?" she sobbed hysterically. "I would have picked _him_ over my mother but he just had to choose that manipulative bastard over me. I would have chosen him!" she screamed before she plunged her hand into Agnes' chest and gripped her heart.

"Now I have nothing" her voice grew hollow, alarming Henry who tried to reach over to his mistress' shoulder. "But you wouldn't know anything about love would you, Agnes?" and pulled her hand out with Agnes' heart.

Enzo closed his eyes.

Hayley shook her head.

And chaos erupted the clearing as Annabelle couldn't help but laugh at her misfortune before ripping out another witch's heart.

* * *

And that concludes chapter two!

I wanted to write out the whole situation with Enzo in New York along with the other communities that are there, along with the problems they're all facing. I was sad to see Pearl go, I think shes an amazing character but I didn't see what she could bring to the table except her death would jumpstart a lot of problems.

Clara Summerlin is a witch from The Originals. I didn't want to create a character just for that scene, so I wrote in Clara. Mind you do not need to have watched The Originals for this, as their stories are very different. I hope you guys enjoyed Kol! Because I really miss him from the show… I wanted to outline his relationship with Tatia, as it was mentioned in chapter one with Klaus.

Jackson. Another character from The Originals, I'd have to say his character in The Wailing is similar to how he is in the series but it'll be different as well. Agnes is an Elder witch that was seen from the Originals. Roles will definitely be different. I'll definitely be writing a flashback or some sort of explanation sometime in the future.

Caroline being a werewolf. I know its a bit odd since everyone is so used to Caroline being a vampire and that when she turned into a vampire she became a better person apparently? I felt that in the series that her character barely gets any change in role, which is what I aim to do here. Who Caroline will end up with? Not sure myself.

And that ending… things will definitely get heated up in the next chapter, promise! Also I was going to make the chapter longer but… I decided to split it up so hopefully I'll have it up soon. So please review to tell me what you think! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Bonds Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

_Sometimes I feel I've got to_

_Run away I've got to_

_Get away_

_From the pain that you drive into the heart of me_

_The love we share_

_Seems to go nowhere_

_I've lost my lights_

_I toss and turn I can't sleep at night_

_\- Tainted Love, Marilyn Manson_

**Chapter 3: Bonds Part I**

It was a battlefield, bodies littered Central Park as the survivors stared at their potential prey. For hours they fought and Annabelle shut off her humanity immediately after blaming her former lover, Enzo, for her mother's death and her unrequited love. But it didn't stop her from ripping out hearts from both witches and werewolves that came.

Anna let out a satisfying sigh as she dropped another heart. "You know, I wish we did this sooner" she giggled, "because wasn't this fun?". She placed her palm on her cheek, letting the blood trail down to her neck. Her mother would have disapproved, but she wasn't here anymore was she?

She never noticed how constricting mother was….always be elegant Annabelle, control your bloodlust Annabelle, or don't lose yourself Annabelle. But Anna didn't care anymore, she was free!

"Anna what the hell are you doing?"

The vampire smiled, letting her teeth show as she tilted her head. "Just having fun Enzo!" Anna cheered, and nuzzled against a dead witch's neck and drank deeply.

The former leader of the vampire community shook his head. For Anna to feed on a dead witch…. it wasn't like her at all. If anything it was something a starving vampire would do, but not his Annabelle… His sweet Annabelle wouldn't do this.

"I mean isn't that what we all need? Some sort of chaos after living together here for over a century?" she drawled. It was true though, after Enzo took over leadership in the vampire community everything got so quiet. It unnerved her and how she hated it.

Anna didn't understand why she didn't flip the switch sooner, it was so fun!

"I think chaos is quite overrated" mused a voice. "But I suppose what you're doing is anything but sane based on what you all agreed on before". A figure stepped out from the shadows, as the rising sun's warm glow forced some of the vampires without daylight rings to step back into the shadows.

Finn Mikaelson talked closer to the young vampire, interested that she still showed no sign of fear. But that was to be expected if a vampire like her decided to turn off her humanity and perhaps even her sanity….

"You're an Original, aren't you?" Anna breathed, she felt numb as she stood before an Original brother. But it was also her opportunity to feel nothing, her chance of being utterly free from everything that tortured her for centuries….

The former daughter of Pearl let out a tired sigh. "I won't ask for a merciful death" she murmured, as she looked into Enzo's eyes that were filled with remorse. "But I'll ask for a painful one" Anna finished as she stared defiantly at the Original.

"Take off your daylight ring, Miss Annabelle"

Finn watched as the vampire blink for a moment in surprise but letting out a laugh. "I suppose that is painful" she thought, it was actually one of the most painful ways for a vampire to die… but it didn't matter to her, she'd do anything to be free of knowing Enzo never loved her.

" _I love you"_

_Anna beamed at the younger vampire, waiting patiently for the other to echo the same words that she just told him. But as she watched the sun wane, so did her hope of hearing three simple words die. She couldn't help but want to stay with him even though her friends warned her of a broken heart, her choice._

_She watched him promise his sire that he'd do everything he could to delay the Originals, even if it costed him his life. So she helped him with everything, even forget to ask if he ever loved her from the start like she did. _

_Her mother found her alone again and she couldn't help but confess what she held inside of herself. How she would pick Enzo over her own mother… _

_But Enzo didn't care._

_All he cared about was Damon._

_His sire._

_His former lover._

_Anna couldn't help but be jealous when Enzo spoke so passionately about Damon whenever he had the chance. And it sickened her how much of an influence Damon had over him, their disgusting sire bond. _

_She could tell how Enzo loved Damon when he told her how Damon saved him by turning him, and she felt heartbroken for him. It didn't seem like Damon would ever say the three words she desperately wanted to hear from Enzo, and fate was cruel. Damon held someone else close to his heart, but never saw fit to tell Enzo anything about the person. _

"_Don't ask me to pick between you and Damon, Annabelle. You already know the answer"_

_And it'd always be Damon._

Anna stared at the daylight ring her mother placed on her finger centuries ago before she slid it off her finger, dropping it to the ground. She felt free even though she was compelled by the older vampire, accepting her punishment with pride as Enzo watched on. And thats how she wanted it to be.

The sire bond was terrible for Enzo. Always trying to please his sire to the very end, and she didn't want to be part of the neverending circle of being rejected by Enzo time and again. Anna closed her eyes, smiling as she felt the warmth from the sun even though it was burning her skin.

Enzo watched in horror as the only woman in his life was burned alive without the protection of her daylight ring. For centuries she stood by him and now…. she was gone.

"Did you love her?"

Finn raised an eyebrow at Enzo, expecting an answer as he stepped over Anna's remains and walked closer to him. He found vampires like Annabelle to be interesting, almost human for what they did for love.

He tried himself to be more human, but failed every time whenever he interacted with a human. Tatia was the sole exception, except she wasn't exactly human but a troubled Banshee that Kol decided to bring along. And Finn couldn't help but envy his little brother, for acting human when he met the dirty girl from the forest.

'_Finn, I truly hope that one day you'll find what you're looking for'_

Those were her last words to him before she hung herself, and how he despised her living with his family after. Her death destroyed the little humanity his family salvaged after their turn in their grief of a human who changed their perspective of the world, and he couldn't forgive her.

"I'm asking whether or not you love her out of my curiosity, it would be wise to answer". Finn grimaced when he saw a flicker of emotion behind the vampire's eyes, it all made sense now. And he pitied him. "I see you can't answer because it'd go against your sire bond…" he drawled, chuckling when he noticed another vampire near Pearl's body turn to look at him. "Would you like me to destroy it? I'm sure it's been a great hindrance to you for all these years… trying to please your sire."

Sire bonds were funny that way, the newborn always wanting to please their maker in whatever way possible. But it was a rare occurance that required some emotion between the two before the transition… how interesting.

There were so many ways to break the bond as well, such as an Originals interference if the bond bothered them or emotional stress. Perhaps this counted as one if this vampire did love delicate Annabelle with some extent, judging by how she easily relinquished hers because of him.

"Maybe I did, I don't know" Enzo admitted as he rubbed his temples as if he had a splitting headache. "But don't give me that shit that there's a sire bond between Damon and I" he growled, as he grabbed the older vampire's neck tie and pulled it down to meet Finn's eyes. The only reason why he ever helped his sire was because Damon saved him from death, that was it.

"And I thought humans were the only ones known to lie with a passion… but clearly I was wrong." Finn smiled as he took Enzo's hand off him and watched him cry out in pain. "You clearly have a troubling sire bond on you, more of an emotional one if anything…" Finn paused, "if you'd like I can break it for you"

Enzo heard a lot of things about sire bonds, especially the emotional ones. The sire would be able to affect emotionally, almost like love that couldn't be explained… but he didn't love Damon at all. He was just thankful was all… just thankful to sacrifice his own life to protect his sire!

Anna never approved of it, told him he should live his eternal life as a free man and not be bonded to Damon. She pleaded with him over and over again for them to flee and do whatever they wanted, but he ignored them and used her whenever he needed a release. Maybe that was why he stayed with Anna all those years…

"Go on ahead then"

The Original smiled as he placed his hand over the younger vampire's heart before he plunged his hand into his chest. "Everyone assumes breaking a sire bond is a simple task" murmured Finn, "but breaking it can either result in death or freedom… I wonder what you'll choose".

And he gripped Enzo's heart with controlled restraint.

Finn watched his brothers do the same to other baby vampires, most of them dying before they felt true freedom as a creature of the night. But if anything, he enjoyed breaking the bonds because most of the time it resulted in death. He didn't think it would be the same for this young vampire, and that was what he was counting on when he offered true freedom from his sire, Damon Salvatore.

The Salvatore brothers were always a thorn on his side since his baby sister decided to play with them before turning them. And how badly it ended for her, being daggered and dragged around like luggage by the younger brother while the older postponed his family from reaching Rebekah.

Lorenzo was known to help his sire to delay them constantly because of the bond he shared to the point of ignoring his potential partner in his eternal life. But that bond cracked as he watched dear old Anna die in front of his eyes without her daylight ring in her sorrow, leaving potential for young Enzo to hunt his former sire….

And if the son of Mikael remembered correctly, grief was a powerful weapon. Something he and his siblings all knew too well over the centuries they roamed the earth to find answers they could never find.

The body limped against his own, causing Finn to raise an eyebrow. His own method of breaking a sire bond wasn't kind, but putting one to near death such as this broke a bond. But what happened after was the vampire's doing, to feel true freedom after their birth and whether they could survive such a tragedy burnt upon their soul.

"Do you feel it, Lorenzo? A burden has been lifted from your shoulders, you are now free" Finn mused as he felt the vampire drop onto the grass. "But what comes after if all up to you, whether you still have that wonderful desire to live or die".

* * *

Ice blue eyes pierced through the night as they looked through a crowd, pausing as a brunette waved in his direction. A smile graced his lips as he pushed through the crowd, watching as the brunette he just waved to pat a stool next to her before giving back her attention to the bottle in her hand.

Damon Salvatore smiled as he plopped down on the stool and motioned the bartender to bring another round of shots. "You know K" he purred as he nuzzled against her cheek, "you're going to have to tell me your name soon…".

HIs hand trailed across her thighs. "But doesn't that make our little game more fun? You can pretend I'm a different girl every night. But I think you enjoy the name Kaelie way too much mister Salvatore…" she giggled, slapping his hand away. "Does it make me sound like a faerie?".

Kaelie was a present that he wanted to unwrap ever since he saw her, but also reminded him of a ticking time bomb that was Rebekah. The older Salvatore could never admit that he was in love with the Original, as she played with him and Stefan to the point that they desperately daggered her and towed her body away before her brothers found them.

And for centuries, they continued to run away from the Ancients in fear that they would catch them. So he decided to part ways from his younger brother in hopes of separating their attention.

"I haven't seen Enzo in a while…" Kaelie said, frowning as she watched the vampire shake his head. "Don't tell me you told him to basically sacrifice himself in New York". The vampire shrugged before downing another shot.

"You handsome bastard" she laughed, "you invoked that sire bond again didn't you?".

"Kaelie, you know more than anyone that Enzo is the only one to stall the oldies from coming close to Stefan again". And Damon never wanted his only brother to have another close encounter with them again, even if he had to sacrifice Enzo to do it.

The brunette smirked. "I'm glad that I don't love you like he does" she mused before downing a shot, "afterall its going to get Enzo killed one day". It wasn't a surprise to Kaelie when she saw how Enzo was around Damon, acting like a child who constantly needed attention to trying to satisfy his sire like a lover would. And it made her want to gag.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I never asked him to fall in love with me after I saved him, he did that all to himself. I don't play Prince Charming with anyone" he drawled, and leaned against the counter. He met far too many humans and vampires alike that wanted him to play some sort of prince to whisk them away to utter freedom.

But Enzo was another story, he was different from the others to the point that he had to use the sire bond to its fullest potential in order to keep his baby brother safe. And Damon knew Anna would follow Enzo everywhere, thereby indirectly helping Enzo to protect Stefan from harm.

Kaelie smirked. "But to use his feelings against him, how cruel" she cooed. She didn't dare to judge him on how she treated Enzo, in fact she would have done the same if she were in the same position as him.

"I can't wait to see how you juggle everything around, Damon Salvatore"

* * *

Enzo heaved the contents of his stomach as blood splashed onto the grass, his arms shaking under the weight of his body before he watched the remaining members of his community surround him in concern. They saw him as their remaining hope after Pearl and Anna were killed, him being the oldest in the group.

The witches and werewolves were mostly likely going to form an alliance against them, and they couldn't risk the chance of being driven off from the one place they called home.

"_Why can't you see that I'm right in front of you?"_

His body shuddered as he recalled Anna's voice, a sound he'd never hear again but just from his chaotic memory that struggled to untangle from the sire bond that he was under for centuries… And how he hated it.

"_I love you, Enzo. I wish you'd accept it for my sake"_

Annabelle found him in the dumps when he struggled with the life of being a vampire, after Damon left him with the basics of what it meant to be a vampire. The older vampire scoffed at his attempts to feed and correctly taught him after the proper way before leaving.

But he stopped her when he pathetically grasped her wrist like a child, and Anna gave him a knowing look as if she felt it before. After that, they were inseparable until she spilled what she really thought of him and their relationship.

Damon was the only person on his mind, even if he abandoned him, Enzo couldn't ever forget the person who saved his life.. a man that he loved without doubt.

"_Knowing Damon Salvatore, I don't think he cares for anyone but himself. I wish you weren't so blind, Enzo"_

At first he thought the same until Damon approached him to help protect his young brother from the Ancients, and promised to help the Salvatore brothers much to Anna's dismay as his sire disappeared once again from his life. But he was happy, and nothing Anna said changed his mind about Damon.

Only now he was free to do whatever he wished, like avenging Anna's death by bringing Damon Salvatore to the Originals.

* * *

_Phew. Honestly I wasn't sure when I would be able to update again but here it is! I apologize to those who wanted to see more besides Enzo, Anna, Finn and Damon. But I wanted to show some bonds that are in this story and I decided to separate it into two or 3 chapters so don't worry!_

_I changed the dynamics of the sire bond since it'll be seen a lot more in future chapters. I'm sure you guys are like 'Finn doesn't act like that!'. Yes, definitely different from canon Finn but I wanted him to be more than a vampire unable to cope with the life. Finn is very different here because he wasn't daggered all those centuries, but he still has a sense of justice and disgust of vampires as you'll later on along with other things. _

_Does anyone have a pairing request? I'll try to fit it in, but I can't make any promises such as the pairing between Elena/Elijah/Damon as I adore all three of them. And season 6 of TVD, avoiding completely…_

_I'll love to hear from you guys!_


End file.
